


Charcoal Medium

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Adam is a Roaster, F/M, Ianto Meddles, Jack is naked, M/M, One Shot, Photo prompt, art class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose Tyler has been crushing on the handsome Aidan Dow in her art class at the community center. She hasn’t said a word though, because why would someone his age want her? When Aidan sees her artwork from class, they both learn the meaning of a picture’s worth a thousand words.





	Charcoal Medium

Rose dropped her bag as she found her easel. It was Thursday night, which mean it was time for her art classes. She didn’t need to take them, as she already had a degree in classical art and was halfway through one in digital art, but these public classes helped her keep her techniques honed, as well as gave her material for her personal work. “Evenin’, Miss Tyler.” The Scottish bur of Aidan Dow, another one of the class goers made her heart skip. “How was work?”    
  
“Good.” Rose almost slapped herself as her voice went up an octave as he reached past her to get a cup of brushes, a pallet, and another cup of pencils. “Yours?” She retrieved her own materials, turning to look up at who she had to admit was her crush. She could never tell anyone, though, because he was twice her age and probably not single. She didn’t think he was married, because he didn’t wear a ring. Okay, yes, she had checked the first three classes.    
  
“As well as can be expected for a bunch of freshmen who think they want to study science.” Aidan sighed, but his lips turned up in a smile. Rose felt her heart skip again as she realized that meant he was a professor. They’d been in the same art class nearly a month, and she’d never really talked to him. They didn’t usually get seats next to each other. “Speaking of, you aren’t by chance taking a class on computer animation taught by a Donna Noble are you?”    
  
“Uh, yeah, actually.” Rose felt her cheeks flush. Great, so he was a professor at her uni. Wasn’t that just peachy? As if her friends wouldn’t already tease her for being so attracted to those intense blue eyes and that quirky smile, she’d be the butt of so many naughty professor jokes too. She shook herself mentally. Rose was never going to be able to tell anyone anything, because Aidan was just a sort of friend, someone she shared amused quips with in class, and twice a week greetings and farewells at the door. “Do you teach there?”   
  
“No, she just mentioned your name we had lunch yesterday.” Aidan flashed her that toothy grin that made her knees week. Of course, Donna was probably his girlfriend or something. She was a bit older than Rose, and her brusque and sassy attitude was similar to Aidan’s. “My sister says you’re one of her top students.” Rose paused by her seat, secretly relieved that Donna was his sister and hoping he’d take the stool next to hers. Instead, Adam Mitchell was on her right and a girl named Miranda was on her left.    
  
“‘S good to hear, because honestly ‘ve been struggling.” Rose set her things down in the holder, smiling up at Aidan. He was a bit taller than her, and the smell of his laundry soap and crisp cologne was ever present in the air. After a long shift at Henrick’s, smelling the starch from new clothes and overwhelming perfumes from the other sales girls, the clean and refreshing smell relaxed her. Aidan opened his mouth again, but Ianto, their instructor, was coming into the room. “Better get to your seat.” She hissed.    
  
“Guess so.” Aidan hurried away, and to Rose’s silent delight, he was almost directly across the circle from her. Their eyes met over their canvases, and she felt a thrill as he arched an gray eyebrow at her. She settled onto her stool, as the woman beside her let out a dreamy sigh. She looked over and saw the cause. Ianto was at his table, with an absolutely gorgeous man at his side wearing only a bathrobe.   
  
“Sorry folks, was running late because my usual model was sick.” Ianto offered them all a smile, as he gestured at the man at his side. “Luckily my husband, Jack, had just gotten off work and agreed to come pose for us, so I had to go pick him up.” That was Ianto’s husband? Rose hadn’t pictured Jack looking like that, the few times Ianto had mentioned him. He was tall, broad, looking like he’d been carved out of tanned stone with playful blue eyes and a roguish smile.    
  
“So is this the part where I get naked?” Jack laughed, flashing a wink at them all as he began untying the belt to his robe. Rose had to giggle at the look of love and adoration the two men shared as Ianto shoved his husband forward.   
  
Nobody had ever looked at her in such a way, but it didn’t bother her. She was only twenty-four, as her mum reminded her, plenty of time to find someone. She cast a glance over at Aidan, hoping to catch his eye, dreaming about him looking at her like that, but he was studiously watching Jack. Right, he wouldn’t be interested in her like that. He’d think she was too young, too immature.    
  
“You know, Yan.” Jack chuckled as she perched on the stool in the middle of the room. “You could have told me you had so many absolutely gorgeous students this year.” Those blue eyes of Jack’s met hers, and he winked. For a moment Rose felt her cheeks flush instinctively at being singled out, but then he shifted his gaze to Adam a blew a kiss. This time, Aidan’s eyes did find hers, and the smile that had been pulling at his lips fell into a line. Rose didn’t understand why.    
  
“Seriously, love. Stop flirting and hold still. Can’t expect them to draw you if you don’t.” Ianto was smiling despite the chastisement, and Rose found herself chuckling as she realized that there was absolutely no trust lost or jealousy between the couple. It was easy to see how much Jack loved Ianto, despite his overt flirtations with the other students. Apparently he loved Ianto very much, because as the married couple’s eyes met, the one posing began to stir. “We’ll be working in charcoal this evening. I look forward to seeing your results.”    
  
“Ohmigod.” Rose averted her eyes, biting her lip as she picked up her charcoal pencils.  She did try to look at Jack, to try to make her fingers want to sketch him onto the canvas. Miranda was having no difficulties, and Adam was just as hopeless as always. She already knew he was only here in hopes of scoring an artsy chick. She just couldn’t focus on Jack without turning red. Okay, she wasn’t exactly a virgin, but there was just something about sketching a naked man with a raging hard on while Aidan watched. Wait, no, while the man’s husband watched.    
  
Rose glanced up, this time her eyes looking past Jack at the man just beyond his legs. Aidan was staring down at his canvas, those intense eyebrows narrowed in concentration. Unbidden, her fingers began to move. Rose didn’t have to look, because she had sketched Aidan many times, not that she’d ever tell him, but always in pencil or ink. Charcoal was a much better medium. She paid no mind to Jack at all, instead glancing up occasionally to get Aidan’s exact expression. She nearly yelped as a hand closed over her shoulder, and Ianto whispered. “Terrific shading.” Into her ear as she was carefully shadowing his jaw. She looked back, expecting him to chastise her decision to change subjects, but he only winked at her and moved on to Adam.    
  
Sighing in relief, Rose lamented only briefly that she couldn’t get Aidan’s intense crystalline eyes perfect with the charcoal. The grey wasn’t as stunning as the blue. Still, she didn’t quit, lining that adorable nose down to his beautiful lips. She’d had three dreams already this week about how those lips would feel on hers, one her neck, down her breasts to her stomach. Her cheeks flushed, as she pushed the thoughts aside.    
  
She looked up again, as Jack let out a kissing noise when Ianto walked past, and smiled. Beyond him, Aidan met her eyes briefly, with an indescribable look, before he looked down at his canvas again. It only occurred to her then, that they had always shared their artwork after class. She couldn’t let him see this, because then he’d know. He’d think she was some stupid simpering bimbo. She’d have to rush out immediately and apologize on Tuesday. With that thought, she returned to her portrait, making sure to get the exact salt and pepper of his curls right.   
  
Aidan knew he shouldn’t be upset that Rose was blushing and giggling at Jack’s flirtations as much as every straight woman and the three gay men in the room were. The man was attractive, muscular, and younger than him. He couldn’t help it, because he’d been completely enamored by the young blonde the first time they’d spoken. He’d accidentally spilled blue paint onto her still life of an apple and banana in a bowl. He’d expected her to be a bit snobbish and spoiled as many girls her age were, but instead she had laughed and proceed to brush the splatter into the shape of a blue bird midflight.   
  
Of course, he couldn’t tell her how he felt. Rose was twenty-four, and he was fourty-six. She wouldn’t be interested in an old fucking codger like him. She was probably interested in muscular pretty boys, judging by how she couldn’t look at Jack without turning as red as her namesake. She probably had a boyfriend too, because she was absolutely beautiful. “Fuck.” He hissed under his breath as he nearly smudged the outline of Jack’s torso. Couldn’t the fucker at least try to hide his cock? The whole class didn’t need it to be advertised that he was definitely getting action when they left.    
  
The class seemed to drag on, and he couldn’t help but look up to watch Rose bite her lip in concentration every time her face shifted to the side of her canvas. He’d very much like to do that with his own teeth, to hear her sigh into his lips as they kissed. Like that would ever fucking happen. Rose would probably take out a restraining order if she ever found out. Still, he wished Adam hadn’t snagged the seat next to her, because he really wanted to watch Rose work. He adored the little noises she made when she was bringing art to life. Maybe he shouldn’t have let it slip to Donna that he was in the class with Rose, because he knew his sister would start meddling. That was his own damn fault, for saying ‘wait, Rose Tyler, blonde hair to about here, eyes like melting honey, and her tongue sticks out the corner of her mouth when she smiles?’, because Donna had accused him of having a crush for the rest of lunch.    
  
He absolutely, positively did not have a fucking crush. Crushes were for children. Then again, every time those sparkling eyes met his, Aidan felt his stomach get a little flippy. Damn her, how was he supposed to concentrate on sketching Jack when he was half wishing it was her on that stool, her hair loose, bare chest moving as her fingers rested on those perfect thighs. “Focus, idiot.” He chastised himself, frowning as he returned to his work.    
  
He had just managed to put the finishing touches on the purposefully smaller cock of the grinning Jack when Ianto announced class was over. Aidan stood, expecting Rose to smile invitingly at him so they could compare their work, but she was rushing her supplies to the cupboard before he could gather his own. Then her bag was on her back, and she was carrying her canvas facing away from him out the door. “Damn it.” He growled. He’d been looking forward to their usual walk out to his car as they discussed class.    
  
“I’ll clean up.” Ianto had skipped overlooking the others work to approach him. Aidan arched an eyebrow in confusion. “You really need to see what Rose drew. Go.” He was confused, but the urgency in Ianto’s words had him shouldering his own bag, grabbing his canvas, and racing into the hall of the community center.    
  
“Leave it alone!” Rose was glowering at Adam, who was reaching for her canvas. She had it leaned against the wall, with the subject facing the cream colored bricks. “Seriously, Adam. Fuck off!” She shoved at him, and Aidan felt a protective rage fill him as he drew closer.   
  
“I wanna see. You weren’t drawing Jack.” Adam tried to reach around her again, and to his surprise Rose brought her fist back and landed it on his jaw with a resounding crack.    
  
“I said leave it alone!” Rose screamed, as Aidan slid to a stop. Her cheeks were red with angry tears, and he dropped his canvass to tuck situate himself between the fucking moron and his beautiful Rose. No, not his Rose.    
  
“Get fucking lost, Mitchell.” Aidan growled, and maybe he wasn’t such a moron, because he fled out the doors. Reigning in his rage, he turned to Rose, who was wiping her cheeks roughly. The charcoal from her hands left an adorable smudge across her cheek. “You okay, Rose?”    
  
“Yeah, ‘s jus, he almost smeared my portrait.” Rose shot a scathing look at the glass doors. “Why’d he have ta be so damn nosey.”    
  
“Because he’s a fuckin’ roaster.” Aidan sneered. He reached down to pick up her bag. “You need a ride somewhere? You ran out pretty quick.” Obviously it had been to avoid Adam. If so, why did Ianto say he needed to see her work. “I can drive you.”    
  
“No, jus’ didn’t want anyone to see.” Rose’s tears were gone now, but her soft cheeks were still red. Now it was spreading up to her ears. Why? She’d never been embarrassed of her work before. “Like Adam said. I didn’ draw Jack.”    
  
“Can I see?” Now Aidan was past curious. What had she drawn? He watched as she shifted her weight, avoiding his eyes, as she chewed on her thumbnail, smearing charcoal on her lips. He had to fight the urge to reach out and pluck that thumb away. “Come on, I’ll show ya mine.” Honestly, he just needed to see her smile. Yeah, he was gone for her, but she didn’t need to know.    
  
“Promise you won’t laugh, or think ‘m simple minded or a bimbo?” Rose reached over to touch her canvas, and Aidan smiled at her black smudged blush. It was definitely a blush.    
  
“Cross my heart.” He replied, as he realized she’d probably drawn her boyfriend naked instead or something. “You’re too clever to be simpleminded, ‘nd much too smart to be a bimbo.” Although, Rose was gorgeous enough that men probably assumed she was all the time.    
  
“Fine.” Aidan watched as she flipped the canvas around, and he had to blink at what he saw shaded there. It wasn’t Jack, that was for fucking sure. It was him, but infinitely more attractive than any picture he’d ever seen or his own reflection. Not only was it him, but it was him in class tonight complete with the sunglasses poised on his head. As he examined it, he felt his throat run dry and his own cheeks begin to burn.    
  
Rose had carefully drawn, shaded, and smudged his features, circled out his curly hair, and even gotten the bend of his wrist as he was sketching exact. The only difference was there was a raw sensuality in it, like they were supposed to be putting into drawing Jack, which he’d failed to obtain. Aidan swallowed hard, looking up at Rose who was staring down at her trainers. He hadn’t imagined her ears could get any redder, but framed by her ponytail they looked absolutely sunburned. “Go ahead an’ laugh.” She murmured, scuffing a toe on the squeaky tiles. “Probably think ‘m just a simperin’ girl-“    
  
“Does it look like I’m laughin’?” Aidan reached out, as he cut her off, to hook a finger under her chin. He’d been so caught up in mentally insisting she couldn’t want someone like him, that knowing she did had his heart pounding a marathon. Those honey eyes met his with hesitation and obvious fear of rejection. “You think I look that fucking good?” He normally didn’t cuss around ladies, but his filters had slipped from the shock of this revelation.    
  
“Been arse over tea kettle for you since you spilled paint on my canvas.” Rose murmured, as her lips pulled up in a hopeful smile that made her look a million times more gorgeous. “Jus’ didn’ think you’d ever want someone like-“    
  
Aidan could hold himself back anymore. He cut Rose off by dipping in to catch her lips, and then he backed her into the wall. To his delight, she made a happy noise and looped her arms around is neck as their bodies pressed together. Rose wanted him, so much so that she had completely ignored a naked man to sketch his grumpy face. “Been dyin’ to do that for weeks.” He growled, before catching her lips again. Her tongue teased along his lower lip, and he chased it back in to explore her eager mouth. God she felt so right in his arms.    
  
Rose couldn’t believe it. Aidan was kissing her. No, he wasn’t just kissing her. He was practically worshipping her as his hands slid along her sides and their tongues danced. He wanted her, didn’t think she was too young or a simpering idiot. When they broke apart to gasp for air, she saw it in his eyes, that look she had been dreaming of, the one that Jack and Ianto had shared. “Aidan, can I buy you a drink tonight.”    
  
“No.” He chuckled, and for a moment her heart sank. “Because I’m taking you to dinner, ‘nd I’m paying.” She giggled as he pressed a kiss to her nose, and she tugged him back down for another knee shaking kiss. Finally she got to plunge her fingers into that wild hair, to feel the impossibly soft curls in her fingers. “If I can manage to stop kissing you, that is.”    
  
“‘M not complainin’.” Rose sighed, as she caught her lower lip between hers. She hadn’t imagined they’d be so warm, so perfectly formed to hers. This was absolute bliss. She tilted her head, pulling him even closer, mind spinning as their tongues met again for a swirling brush.   
  
“Awwww, isn’t that sweet! Look Yan!” Jack’s voice made them jump apart, but Aidan didn’t let her go too far. Rose felt her cheeks flush as he hooked an arm around her waist. “Reminds me of our first date.” She bit her lip as she saw Jack standing in the hall with his bathrobe, grinning ear to ear.   
  
“Leave them alone.” Ianto came behind Jack, and he was smiling. “Gotta lock up you two. See you on Tuesday?”    
  
“Yep.”    
“Definitely.”    
  
Rose giggled as Aidan picked up their bags and slung them over his shoulder. “C’mon, Blondie.” It was his nickname for her before they’d exchanged names, and he still used it occasionally. She picked up their abandoned artwork, feeling like she was floating on clouds. Those blue eyes danced as he held open the door for her, and she felt a tingle as he took one of the canvases so her left hand could lace fingers with his right. “So where do you want to go for dinner?” He asked, as he set the art down to dig his keys from his pocket. The boot of the car popped open, and he carefully relieved them of their burdens.   
  
It wasn’t until he turned in the light from the streetlamp, and Rose’s kiss addled brain cleared that she saw the smudges of charcoal on his face and neck from her hands. “Mmm nowhere fancy, because I made a mess of your face.” She dissolved into giggles, that quickly turned into a sigh as he snagged her waist and drew her flush against him. “Sm-sm-smudged charcoal all over it.” She stammered as his lips ghosted across hers.    
  
Aidan grinned at how he had stolen her ability to speak straight. The remaining doubt that she wanted him was destroyed by the dreamy look on her own smudged face, and he reached back to tug her ponytail playfully. “So’s yours, my silly girl.”    
  
“Mmm, your silly girl?” That tongue touched smile that drove him half barmy with want sparkled up at him. For half a second he regretted his choice of words, but Rose was pressing up on her toes with her arms around his neck. “I like the sound of that.” She drew in a deep breath, as a gust of wind came in from the street. “Do you smell chips. I want chips.”    
  
“Me too.” Aidan would have eaten dirt at that point if she’d asked him. “In you get.” He chuckled as he released her, but as he held open the car door, he patted his pocket. “Fuck me!” He griped, earning him a look from Rose. “Left my wallet in my briefcase at home.”    
  
“Come on then, tightwad. Chips are on me.” Rose pulled the door shut, before he could protest. He tried not to let his pride be punctured by not fulfilling his promise to buy dinner, but Rose was leaning on the center console with her chin in her hand and a teasing smile. “You can buy me a drink tomorrow night.” Her teeth pulled at her lip with a giggle.    
  
“Sounds like a plan to me.” Aidan grinned back, as he started the car and backed out of the spot.    
  
Rose found his hand in the dim light, grinning at how easily their fingers joined and how it felt like the hundredth date instead of the first. She was happy, and Aidan kept lifting her fingers up for a kiss. If anyone had a problem with it, they could sod the fuck off.    
  



End file.
